Red-Stained Snow
by PaperServant
Summary: "I'm not the same person you knew. I can't rely on other people like I use to. I have changed." "So have I. But I know I need you, and I hope you need me too."


**Memories That Came Crashing Back**

Walking away from the black and red duo in a heated fury, Weiss grumbled angry nothings to herself. How dare that girl make a mockery of her and the Schnee family name, and how dare that annoying, little red bump into her dust supply.

"She's infuriating!" Weiss thought as she stepped inside of Beacon Academy, heading who knows where.

"But still," the white haired girl thought, her footsteps slowed down before coming to a complete stop all together, "why does she remind me of someone I once cherished?"

Weiss lowered her head and stared at her white-to-blue gradient heels. "No, Weiss. Get a hold on yourself. That person from the past is long gone." Weiss swiftly looks back up and continued walking to wherever the hell forward lead her.

She was heiress of Schnee Dust Company. She didn't need to rely on past memories anymore.

* * *

Ruby was bummed until she found Yang later in the day and complained to her. First she was abandoned by her sister. Then she accidentally ran into some crabby girl's luggage. And after that she made both of them explode. Literally. Not the most pleasant way to start off the new year at Beacon. Now, Yang and herself were taking a fully walk around Beacon to get a lay of the land.

Ruby sighed. "Well, at least Jaune's nice."

"Wait, don't tell me you're talking about vomit boy!" Yang said amusingly, her grin showing clearly.

"Yeah Yang, him. He's nice though! He just...doesn't do well in the air." Ruby said.

"Oh c'mon, Rubes. You know I'm just messing with you. I'm so glad that you finally made a friend, and on your first day!"

"Yeah, but then there's Weiss. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be involved with me in any way."

Yang raised her right hand and placed it on Ruby's head, giving her a gentle pat. "That's okay! There are plenty of people at this school to be friends with, so having one enemy is aye okay as far as I'm concerned."

Ruby smiled at her sister before both of them continued walking. It wasn't long before a jar full of blue dust came rolling their way, eventually hitting Ruby's shoe.

Ruby crouched down to pick up the jar before looking in the direction that the bottle came from. Not too far away did Ruby find the one and only Weiss Schnee, and what seemed to be a bunch of scattered bottles of dust surrounding her. One could have an accurate guess as to what had happened.

"Hey Yang, I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?" Yang smirked her signature smirk before silently walking away.

Ruby approached Weiss with caution. She already made both of them explode once today, she didn't need that to happen again. As she got closer and closer, Weiss's angry ramblings became more and more apparent.

"Stupid dust. Just my luck that this happens twice in one day." Weiss steamed, trying her best to pick up all of her dust as quickly as possible.

Ruby outstretched her arm, her hand holding the jar of dust that rolled to her, and said, "Hey Weiss. Missing something?" She smiled, thinking that what she did was the coolest way anyone could have done it to their enemy.

Weiss looked at her, a scowl clearly placed on her lips. Ruby couldn't tell whether she was mad at dropping her dust or seeing her. Probably both. Without uttering a word, Weiss snatched the bottle out of Ruby's hand, placed it in one of her suitcases, and continued picking up her fallen dust jars. Ruby didn't move from her spot, although she did move her arm to be at her side, and just watched Weiss do what she was doing. Weiss obviously ignored the hooded girl, too busy doing her task at hand, and well, too frustrated to strike a conversation with someone like Ruby. Even so, the mere presence of the girl in red was enough to piss Weiss off, as if she wasn't already mad, so when Weiss saw through her peripheries that the girl was not leaving, she grit her teeth.

"What are you standing there for?!" Weiss shouted at Ruby for the second time that day.

The sudden outburst made Ruby jump in her spot, but she soon after smiled at the heiress. "I was waiting until you were done getting everything back in your suitcases. I figured I would help you carry some to wherever you're taking them as an apology for what happened earlier."

Weiss looked at her in distaste. She wanted help so she wouldn't drop her stuff again, sure, but not from this girl. The girl that made her literally explode in front of the school just this morning. She hated to admit it, but she really didn't want to drop her luggage again. "Fine. But do not try to start a conversation to pass the time."

Ruby simply smiled and grabbed a few bags off the ground. "What about a one-sided conversation?"

"Ugh, fine." Weiss scoffed.

Ruby's smiled grew more as the two started to walk to Weiss's temporary room. "So, heiress the Schnee Dust Company, huh? Must be hard getting ready for that kind of life." And of course, the little red was met with silence in return as a part of her conversation deal.

"You know Weiss, I had a friend like you when I was really, really young. She had white hair too." The statement made Weiss flinch.

"I wonder what happened to her..." Ruby's voice trailed off, her mind seemingly distracted thinking about her friend from the past.

Weiss's hands began to quiver at Ruby's recollection. She was a Schnee, dammit! She didn't need to be reminded of her own past from someone else, whether they knew it or not.

"Yeah, she really was a lot like you. She had white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and she loved wearing white and blue clothes."

Weiss started to remember her own past, even though she would rather forget. Her past where she spent a small amount of her childhood with a girl who was younger than her. That girl had black hair with gradients of red on the ends, wore red as her signature fashion choice, and the most mysterious silver eyes.

"I never got her name though, even when I spent a lot of my time with her as a kid. Though if I remembered right, she told me she was an heiress to something...huh, too bad I can't remember what."

"Ruby!"

Ruby turned around and noticed Weiss had dropped her bars again and that her hands were balled into fists. Weiss was looking at the ground, her fringe covering her eyes. Her bottom lip was bitten by her upper teeth and her previously mentioned fists were shaking like mad. Put simply, Weiss was mad. Real mad.

"Uh, Weiss?" Ruby stuttered.

"Shut up, you dolt! You insufferable, little red! Have you not realized it Ruby Rose?!"

Ruby was slightly taken back. She didn't remember ever telling Weiss her last name. So how did...?

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? You're as stupid and idiotic as I remember!"

"Weiss, what are yo—"

"I'm the friend you're remembering, you dunce!"

**A/N: A random burst of inspiration I came up with. Hello, after a two year hiatus. I thought I had quit this website but apparently not. Meh. Again, totally random so who knows if I continue this or not.****  
**


End file.
